1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for controlling fluid flow from a conduit. More particularly, the invention of the present application relates to a manually operated slide valve for inline control of fluid flow.
2. Related Prior Art
In medical liquid collection and fluid flow control systems, such as systems used to collect and/or control drainage of urine from a person's bladder, a valve is typically provided to control flow of fluid from the system. Such collection and control systems generally include a catheter having an end received in the bladder of the person, and a drainage tube connected to an opposing end of the catheter. Generally, prior art systems further include a collection bag connected to the downstream end of the drainage tube, wherein urine drains from the bladder through the catheter and drainage tube into the collection bag for retention therein. The collection bag is typically strapped to one of the person's legs and must be periodically drained as it fills.
In order to facilitate drainage of the collection bag, a valve is provided connected to a lower end of the bag, and such valves have been the subject of various prior art proposals for improvements to urinary collection and drainage systems. Such prior art designs attempt to improve on aspects of manipulation of the valve and providing a positive shut-off, among other aspects to facilitate control of the urinary collection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,179 to Manschot et al. discloses a valve for a urinary drainage container comprising a first tubular member having one end connected to the interior of a collection bag, and an opposing end including an inner tapered valve seat. A second tubular member is axially slidably positioned about the first tubular member and comprises a valve element movable into and out of engagement with the valve seat within the valve. When the valve is in an open position, fluid may flow past the valve element through the interior of a flow passageway extending from the valve element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,712 to Bates discloses a valve for use with a collection container, the valve comprising a housing having a piston slidably disposed therein. The valve is moved from an open to a closed position by axially pushing the piston so that an upstream end thereof sealingly mates with an annular ridge and an inner surface of the housing. In addition, this patent addresses retrograde contamination in the fluid line by providing a bactericide tablet within the valve, which is disclosed as disinfecting the urine remaining in the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,603 to Olsen discloses a slide valve for use with urinary collection bags. The valve includes an external tubular member and an internal tubular member which are telescopingly engaged with one another. The internal tubular member includes a valve seat for engaging a frustoconical valve body of the external tubular member to close the valve and prevent fluid flow. The valve seat and frustoconical valve body are located at an internal portion of the valve, spaced inwardly from open ends of the respective tubular members.
While the above described valves are provide for controlled fluid flow in a urinary drainage system, there remains an additional need related to such valves for improving the operation of urinary drainage systems. In particular, there remains a need for providing a valve for enabling a urinary drainage system in which a collection bag is not required. Further, there is a need for a valve which facilitates removal of residual urine, and which reduces any interior space in order to minimize growth of bacteria.